Devil Went Down to Georgia
by Damia-nature goddess
Summary: as the title says, 'Devil Went Down to Georgia'. and guess who's the devil? guess who he's up against. songfic to 'The Devil Went Down to Georgia'. it's October, so i might as well do a story like this


You could just call it a normal day. If you mean that it's in the country part of Georgia (yee-haw!). You got your normal characters hanging around a bar outside, so let's see what they're up to. Based on the song "The Devil Went Down to Georgia". well, sort of anyway. it's similar. their looks are kind of changed so they look like normal people. Robin is Johnny but he's still gonna be called Robin. the story might seem wierd, but i love this song and the idea popped into my head. i'm wierd like that.

A man with a black cowboy hat, orange button up shirt, black pants, black boots, and a fiddle case in his hand stood along the outskirts of a town in Georgia. He looked up and all you could see was one eye. The rest of his face was covered with a black bandana. "Rumor has it that he's here" the man said to himself. So he walked into the town and searched for the one people said was the best there's ever been. But this man wasn't just some normal evil guy, but from the pits of hell. (yes, Slade is the devil in this story)

_the devil went down to Georgia_

_he was looking for a soul to steal_

_he was in a bind_

_'cause he was way behind_

_he was willing to make a deal_

Outside the local tavern, five people stood around leaning against the wooden walls and posts. One was a woman with tanned skin, long red hair, bottle green eyes, a white shirt tied in the front, faded jeans, and brown boots (Kori aka Starfire. but in the story her name is Kori). One of her friends next to her had purple eyes, short black hair, purple button up shirt, black pants, and black boots (Raven), leaned against one of the wooden posts. Across from her was a man with green eyes, blonde hair, green shirt, dark blue jeans, brown boots, and a brown hat on his head (Beast Boy aka Gar). Next to him was a black man (i'm not racist) with grey eyes, a grey shirt, faded blue pants, black boots, and a black hat to top it off (Cyborg aka Vic). And the last guy had jet black hair, blue eyes, faded red shirt, black pants, and black boots covered in dirt, and a black cowboy hat to shade his face (Robin). In his left hand was a fiddle, and in his right was the bow. "Hey man, why not play another tune for us" said the black man. "I could all day" said the fiddler. He then put the fiddle under his chin and pulled the bow across the strings and started to play. After a while, they all saw a shadow come across the dirt infront of them. They looked up to find a man in black and orange.

_then he came across a young man_

_sawing on a fiddle_

_and playing it hot_

_then the devil jumped on a hickery stump_

_and said "boy let me tell you what"_

The fiddler man stopped playing and looked at the man that his friends were looking at. The man put his foot up on the crate next to the tavern. "Boy, let me tell you what. I guess you didn't know it that I'm a fiddle player too. And if you'd care to take a dare I'll make a bet with you. Now you play pretty good fiddle boy, but give the devil his due. I bet a fiddle of gold to get your soul to think I'm better than you" the devil (Slade) said (A/N what he just said were the lyrics so i'm not gonna type them again). The guy with the fiddle started to step forward until the red headed girl grabbed his arm. He looked at her and she looked at him for a few seconds. Then she nodded and knew that he knew what he was doing. The guy walked up to the devil. "My name's Robin" the guy said. "And I'll take your bet. But you're gonna regret it 'cause I'm the best there's ever been." "So I've heard" Slade said.

_the boy said "my name's Johnny_

_and it might be a sin_

_but I'll take your bet_

_you're gonna regret_

_because I'm the best there's ever been"_

_Johnny rise up your bow_

_and play your fiddle hard_

_cause hells broke loose in Georgia_

_and the devil deals the cards_

_and if you win_

_you'll get this shiney fiddle made of gold_

_but if you loose_

_the devil gets your soul_

Smoke appeared around Slade's feet and when it cleared, a fiddle case laid in the dirt. He opened his case and said "I'll start this show." Once positioned, fire flew from his finger tips as he rose up his bow. When he pulled the bow across the strings, it made an evil hiss. Then a band of demons joined in and they played their evil song.

_the devil opened up his case_

_and said "I'll start this show"_

_and fire flew form his finger tips_

_as he rose up his bow_

_when he pulled the bow across the strings_

_it made an evil hiss_

_and a band of demons joined in_

_and it sounded something like this_

Once the devil finished his song, his demon buddies disappeared and he stepped back a few to give Robin some space. "Your turn" he said. "Sit down in that chair. Let him show you how it's done" said the blonde man. Slade did walk over to the chair but didn't sit down. Then Robin put his fiddle under his chin and got comfertable (sp?). Then he started to play his fiddle. People started to gather around and watch the fiddle competition go on.

_when the devil finished Johnny said_

_"well you're pretty good old son_

_now sit down in that chair right there_

_let me show you how it's done"_

_fire 'round the mountain_

_run boys run!_

_devil's in the house with the rising sun_

_chiken in the red pen_

_picken out doe_

_granny does your dog bite?_

_no child know_

While Robin played, people watching danced along and his friends kept beat by clapping, and so did some of the bystanders. Slade looked around and saw that he didn't get any of this from his performance. And he knew what happened right then and there. After Robin finished, the watchers clapped and cheered, so did his friends. Slade walked up to him and bowed his head in defeat. He placed the golden fiddle at his feet, turned, and walked away. Robin called after him. "Hey, you can always come back if you ever want to try again. Cause I told you once, you son of a gun. I'm the best there's ever been." He then put his own fiddle back under his chin and played some more. The towns folk danced and clapped again and watched the devil's retreating form.

_the devil bowed his head_

_cause he knew that he'd been beat_

_and he laid that golden fiddle_

_at the ground of Johnny's feet_

_Johnny said "Devil just come on back_

_if you ever want to try again_

_cause I told you once you son of a gun_

_I'm the best there's ever been"_

_and he played_

_fire 'round the mountain_

_run boys run!_

_devil's in the house with the rising sun_

_chiken in the red pen_

_picken out doe_

_granny does your dog bite?_

_no child know_

Then, two little kids came running up to the group of adults and Robin after he was done playing another song. One of them was a little girl with black hair, blue eyes, and a white shirt and tan skirt. The kid next to her was a little girl also with blonde hair, purple eyes, black pants, and a purple shirt. The little girl with blue eyes ran up to Robin and hugged him. "Who was that daddy?" the girl asked. "Just another guy" Robin answered. She then ran to Kori (Starfire) with her friend running to Raven and Gar. Robin walked over to his wife and kid with his golden prize in his hand.

ok, i do kno that i'm a freak and this was a totally wierd story, but i'm as weird as it gets, so blame my imagination. so, please review. everyone is allowed. critizism or how ever you spell it is accepted. but i won't be affended since my brain is in think mode. so, press the button and type your life away with compliments or not compliments. or whatever you can think of. or whatever you call it. ok, i'll shut up now.


End file.
